


More Than Good Hair

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [4]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Related, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Dear Lizzie, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Letters, Missing Scene, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's thoughts as he wonders what to say in his letter to Lizzie. Spoilers for the Season 2 episode Dear Lizzie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Good Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

More Than Good Hair

Ethan furrowed his brow as he wondered what sentences were right to use and what words were good to work with as he stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. The letter he had planned to write began with “Dear Lizzie”, but that was all he had gotten so far.

 _Darn it! I dislike getting writer’s block at a time like this,_ he thought to himself. _I’ve got to think of a good way to describe my problem on paper and without sounding like a total oddball, too._

Then, as though a burst of inspiration hit him, Ethan’s eyes lit up, and he grinned. _Ah! Now **there’s** a good way to do it. I’ll just say it like it really is._

So he picked up his pencil and got to work. Then, he put it next to his laptop and began typing a copy of the letter in an email that he would send to Lizzie.

_Dear Lizzie,_  
_People think that I’m not very bright. They think I’m just a pretty face. How can I get looks beyond my “looks”?_  
_Signed,_  
_More Than Good Hair_

After looking over the email a bit to see if there were any mistakes he needed to clear up (which there weren’t), Ethan then let a smile of cool satisfaction cross his handsome visage as he clicked ‛Send’.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this just as much as I liked writing it. After all, writing fanfiction, especially fanfics about your favorite characters in your favorite fandoms, takes a lot of practice and research. But in the end, it’s all worth it.


End file.
